


I'm on to you

by ThisIsTheRealJerseyRoss



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ABDL, AGE REGRESSION FUCK YEAH, Age Regression/De-Aging, Are you actually reading my tags, Bottom Ryan Ross, Brendon is bi but mainly gay, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy!Brendon, Diapers, Don't Judge Me, FUCK, Gay, Get yourself a jon, HEY I CAN SWEAR IN THE TAGS, I NORMALLY WRITE ON WATTPAD, I like littles, I shou, Jon is a saint, Jon is gay, Jon is the perfect best friend, Little Space, M/M, Might add more tags, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Panic At The Disco (Band), Ryan is gay as fuck, Ryan is scared, Spencer is bi, THIS IS MY FIRST AO3 STORY, Tags, Tags Are Fun, They might switch, Top Brendon Urie, bottles, ddlb, future smut, i should be studying, little!ryan, littlespace, oh well, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheRealJerseyRoss/pseuds/ThisIsTheRealJerseyRoss
Summary: Ryan, a little from Las Vegas, is the guitarist for a band that got popular overnight. The lead singer, Brendon Urie, knows there is something different about Ryan, and he wants to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO. SUP. THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'M POSTING ON HERE. I normally write on wattpad. Anywho, this is the gayest shit I've ever written. And I got suspended for writing gay smut in social studies class. As a non-binary little, I've grasped the concept of this whole situation, but if you have any problems, tell me. Peace out.

-Ryan's POV, 2007-

Jon could tell that I was slowly slipping into littlespace. We were nearing the end of the set and Brendon decided to change the set list. He decided to switch Lying Is The Most Fun with a song we had written in a cabin, Nearly Witches. I was repressing the fact that while writing that song, I was in littlespace. Since only Jon knew and I didn't want Brendon to know, I didn't let my littlespace show. I felt déjà vu. 

We finished the set and ran backstage.  Meet and greets had been before the show so we could head back to the bus.

"Hey Ryan, wanna come to the club down the street with Spencer and I?" Brendon asked. I panicked and looked at John for help. 

"Ryan isn't feeling well. I'm taking him back to the bus so he can rest. We don't want him to be too sick to play tomorrow." Jon said as he walked toward me and put his arm on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay. Feel better soon, Ryro." Brendon said. He came over and hugged me before heading out with Spencer. Jon lead me towards my dressing room and I sat on the couch as he packed my stuff up. He came over to hand me my stuff but I didn't want to take it. I made grabby hands at him. 

"Up, pwease?" I asked and tilted my head. Jon sighed and put the bag of my stuff over his shoulder. He pinked me up and carried me to his dressing room. He grabbed a bag and packed his stuff into it before racing to the bus with me in his arms.

We have a system where every night we switch off who's sleeping in the bad in the back. It was Jon's night, and he knew that there was no way I was going to get into my bunk. He set me on the bed and handed me a onesie and a diaper that he had gotten from a duffle bag.

"Can you dwess me?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"No, Ryan. We've been over this before. I won't put the diaper on you. We're both gay and I don't want to sexualize you. You know how easy it is for me to get turned on and you're to innocent like this. You need to get a caregiver, Ryro. One who can take car of you properly. If you put on the diaper, I'll put your onsie on you." Jon said. I nodded and he walked out of the room. 

It took a little while, but I eventually put the diaper on properly. I called Jon into the room and he put the onesie on me. I looked like a kitten. 

"Jon can I has some cookies pwease?" I asked. Jon sighed. I knew I was being a handful so I put me head down. I really wanted the cookies though.

It's getting late Ryan. Maybe tomorrow morning, okay bud?" Jon said. I nodded and he handed me my paci. I took the paci in my mouth and started to suck on it. He turned and rummaged in a bag that was in my bunk. He produced Dottie, my stuffed basset hound. I wanted a basset hound really badly but I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of one with the band stuff, so Jon had gotten me a stuffed one. I smiled and grabbed her from him. I laid down on the bed and Jon tucks me in. He went to turn off the light but I grabbed his wrist.

"Story?" I asked. Jon nodded and grabbed a book of fairytales. He started to read and I fell asleep to the comforting sound of his voice.


End file.
